A Tale Of Swords
by Clashing Harmony
Summary: The story of how the final battle between the Shinou and Soushu was fought and what was the outcome.Implied Shinou/Daikenja.warnings: Angst, minor character death.
1. A Lesson

**Disclaimer: Just in case any of you didn't notice it before, I would like to inform you that I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters!**

**A Lesson**

"Yikes Gunter!" exclaimed Yuri, the recently crowned young king of Shin Makoku, "What is it, already?!" He had just jerked up from a drooping position in his chair, his head resting on the study-table in front of him, cradled between his folded arms. "Your Majesty!" moaned the lilac haired advisor who had just finished jabbing Yuri with the quill that had dropped out from between the sleeping monarch's slacking fingers. "How _could_ you fall asleep in between such an important lesson?!" he asked incredulously. "I had just been telling you how Shinou Heika, the Great One, along with his most trusted advisor, the Daikenja, and the twelve other Lords, ultimately managed to seal off Soushu in the four Forbidden Boxes which finally brought peace and stability back to our Great Demon Kingdom!" he finished, pulling off a dramatic, long drawn sigh at the finale for 'special effects'.

"Oh!" groaned Yuri, rubbing his eyes after a fine little beauty nap amidst the older man's ramblings about Shin Makoku's history. "But all this is _so boring!" _the double black complained yawning. "_Your Majesty!" _Gunter sounded quite shocked and disoriented. "How could you even _say _such a thing?!" He inquired, eyes bulging in disbelief, as if he had just encountered a ghost. "It is due to the Great One alone that today we live in peace and harmony, without the necessity of constant warfare and bloodshed!" he exclaimed anxiously. "Peace? Harmony?" repeated Yuri, opening one eye to stare at the man fidgeting anxiously opposite him. "What's with the adjectives?" he asked in astonishment. "I always thought you guys were at constant loggerheads with all the human nations around. So why this sudden drastic change of opinions? Didn't you sleep well last night?" he wondered aloud.

"_Your Majesty!" _cried a much disturbed Gunter. "You mustn't joke about such things." He reprimanded. "This is no jesting matter! The Soushu was an enemy far more powerful and formidable than a bunch of petty _humans_!" he said, surprised at their king's naivety. "The Final Battle is a _very_ important event indeed in Mazoku history. You need to know it in _full details_ in order to be a good king of our sacred nation!" he completed his long speech with a final little huff. "How so?" inquired Yuri, confused as ever. "This was all in the past, right? So how does it have any bearing to either the present or the future? What happened was really sad and all those lives lost are to be regretted, but after all, we can hardly change what has happened." Yuri stated innocently. "_Sad! Regretted!"_ Gunter practically screamed in his frustration. "Do you not realize, Your Majesty, that it was one of the happiest and most memorable times in the history of the Mazoku?" he asked, partly exhausted and partly incredulous. "The Great One had saved our world from utter destruction. What were a few lives in comparison to such calamity?!" he asked rhetorically. Yuri simply blinked.

"Perhaps, Lord von Kleist," a calm voice issuing from the doorway interrupted their chit-chat. "All this would be a little more interesting to our amateur friend should it come right from the horse's mouth. I flatter myself that, having been directly on the scene of action, I would also be able to produce a more factually flawless version of our final encounter with the Soushu's army and what followed afterwards." Remarked the Great Sage in the teenaged boy's body levelly. "Hey Murata!" exclaimed Yuri; "Your Highness!" cried Gunter, both with an equal level of jubilance. "What an honor this is!" continued the latter. "To think you would actually spare your precious time to train our young Majesty to lead his country's future into greatness and glory! I am truly humbled and grateful to the Shinou for having sent his Highness once again to spread his blessings unto our humble Lands!" he finally finished, looking up at the ceiling as if he could see the Original King there, instead of white concrete.

Murata smirked, that mysterious light flashing off his glasses. "Well, not exactly;" he commented. "Actually, I just heard Yuri trying to beat his skull open from the adjacent room, which unfortunately happens to be mine; and came to see for myself what the commotion was all about. After all, I do like to get first-hand information!" "No problem bro," interrupted Yuri, delighted by the new arrival. "I'm sure Gunter wouldn't mind you telling me the story instead." "Why, of course not, Your Majesty." put in the teacher in question. "It would be a pleasure and an honor indeed to listen to His Highness' account of what really occurred during the legendry Final Battle!" "I'm afraid you might experience some disappointment, Lord von Kleist. The actual campaign was by no means as enticing or happening as the modern historians seem to find it. Nonetheless, I would be happy to give you a first-hand account of it and of that which followed directly afterward. If, that is, Yuri would be interested in such a divergence from the printed word." He aimed at his friend with a smile. "The 'printed word' has never exactly been my favorite," replied Yuri morosely. "Go on pal." He encouraged. "As you wish, Your Majesty" shot back Murata!


	2. Night

**A/N: This story is written in the third person narrative to increase the sense of reality of the events described. Murata's story to Yuri is an exact description of the following events. ENJOY!**

**NIGHT**

It was a dark, moonless night; but several stars shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the lofty hills that cast their shadows over the plains. The breeze was cool and refreshing. A small patch of grassland stood out amongst the rest, dazzling in firelight. These lights were issuing from the torches and campfires in and around the soldiers' tents and the night-watch. The little encampment consisted of about 50 tents in all. Stately soldiers were walking up and down, keeping watch at the entrance, while the others occupied themselves with activities such as cooking, fencing, chatting and the like. To a casual observer, they would not have looked like a group most of whose members would most likely be dead by sundown tomorrow. This was the influence of the General of this little militia, reverentially called 'the Shinou' by his men. In the very midst of the encampment, beside the largest campfire, stood the biggest and the most luxurious of the tents.

Shinou sat comfortably at his desk, humming a tune to himself, as if he hadn't a care in the world! This blissful state of affairs, however, was soon interrupted by the arrival of a tall, slender man with night-black hair into the tent. He had knee-length straight black hair and shinning, soft black eyes. Other than that, his features, though sharp, were more or less nondescript. He wore a light armor over several layers of dark clothing and was carrying a shaft of papers in his hands. His mouth was set in a grim line and it looked like he was trying very hard to frown, though a small smile played nonetheless on his tightly pressed lips and his eyes looked exceptionally jubilant as the torch's light was reflected off them. Pacing up to the commander's desk, the Daikenja put the papers down on his table and sighed heavily in mock frustration. "My Lord, may I ask the reason why you choose to take matters so casually and relax when there is so much work to be done before our final face-off with the Soushu's army?" he enquired, trying to keep his face straight while he finished the monologue. The Shinou's drooping eyelids flew open as he greeted his chief strategist with one of his most fetching smiles. "It is because of my complete and unwavering faith in you, Daikenja," the blonde commented, smile still intact. The Daikenja only looked more vexed, "Spare me your complements;" he huffed!

Shinou laughed effortlessly; even on the very last night of the War, his amusement at the Great Sage's almost hilarious seriousness had not faded! "Oh come now, my dear strategist," he pouted. "Surely, even _you_ can't be so heartless! This is probably the last chance we would ever get to _relax. _After that, we would have an _empire_ to build!" he stated frankly, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world! "If you took my advice (which I'm sure you won't);_ I'd_ suggest that even you should get some much-needed rest. Who knows when the next opportunity might come?!" he finished, leaving the Sage flabbergasted! "_You _seem sure of yourself! What makes you so sure we would emerge the victors in tomorrow's show-down?" asked Daikenja curiously, though he knew he was wasting his breath. "Why Daikenja, this is heart-breaking! After all these years of working together, do you still doubt my abilities?" the great Shinou whined, eyes shinning in mock betrayal.

Unable to resist himself any longer, the most intelligent man on earth (or whatever else that alternate world was called) finally gave up and smiled at the General. He reached out to place his palm over the other man's scarred and calloused arm in a soothing gesture. "Of course not" he reassured the most powerful Mazoku ever born, who was presently pouting and looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "All I meant to say was that the Soushu is a dangerous enemy to possess and you shouldn't let your guard down or treat the upcoming encounter so lightly." He explained patiently.

The Shinou smiled wryly. "And what good will come of fretting over the inevitable?" he enquired his advisor, eyes searching all the while for any signs of defiance in the man. Finding none, however, he continued; "If they see _me_ worried, the soldiers will start panicking. It would only lessen our chances of victory. Would it not, my Sage?" he finally asked, voice somehow softer and gentler than usual. The Daikenja was completely taken aback! This wasn't something he'd bargained for, and this unusual display of affection on the General's part took him absolutely off guard. The Sage hated it when things didn't go according to plan!

"Y-yes, I guess so," he stammered, not knowing how to respond. The double black wasn't used to handling sudden displays of gentle emotions, least of all from their gorgeous commander! Suddenly, something even more unexpected happened which made Daikenja suspect he was having some kind of sick dream! The Shinou reached out his free arm for the former's palm, where he had laid it on his hand as a comforting move and, taking it in his own strong hands, squeezed it gently! He then seemed about to raise it away from the table, toward himself, but looking at his strategist's horror stricken expression, thought better of it and let go. "You should go to bed now, Daikenja" he said. "We all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Just as he was about to leave with his parcel of papers, the Shinou called out from behind him. "You may leave them here Sage," he remarked. "You were right, I will go through them once tonight before turning in." He granted with his usual smile, though somehow, his companion felt it wasn't the same as ever.

Going out into the open, the Daikenja, for all his intelligence, couldn't make head or tail of what had passed between them just now within the tent! Shinou was acting strangely, that's for sure. But the cause for such a drastic change in behavior of their Lord was beyond anything the Sage could fathom. For a second, he felt inclined to believe that the Shinou had been attempting to convey something to him. Then, shaking his head, he laid it down to stress and proceeded silently towards his own tent to finish what remaining work was to be done and then follow the General's advice.

**To be continued~**


	3. Moonlight Melodies

**I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…...If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, right?!**

**Moonlight Melodies**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The Daikenja tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. Sleep evaded him as he worried consistently of the next day's battle and its possible outcome. His vast knowledge and calculations of the future denied him the bliss of being easily reassured by Shinou's brilliant oratory. He knew that, whatever the commander may say, their chances of an absolute victory were limited, at best. The maximum they could hope for was to seal off the Soushu's powers for a given period, until someone more suitable for the task arrived to take control. But even that could be done only at the cost of a great sacrifice!

But the worst part was that he knew that the commander himself knew this too! The very thought sent a slight, involuntary shiver through his being!

Suddenly, his mind seemed to relax and all his worries slowly to seep away from him. Initially, the sage couldn't understand what was going on. It felt as if something warm and tender had just been wrapped around his body, making him feel comfortable and at ease.

Then, a faint, melodious sound reached his ears; like the song of a faraway nightingale. Somehow, it had the power to make him smile and lift up his heart in joy and unexplained ecstasy! This was strange, and usually it would have made him alert and put him immediately on his guard. However, this music seemed to be having exactly the opposite effect on the Daikenja. It was making him relaxed and off guard, almost sleepy. Though not literally, for it seemed to rob him of any traces of sleep he had ever had during that restless night.

He got slowly off the bed and, putting on just the light upper layer of his dress, walked out into the open night outside. A lifetime spent in the open air had enhanced remarkably any gifts of sound recognition and eyesight he might originally have possessed. Sensing the sound, now even more beautiful heard in the open, preceded from the top of the little hillock just outside the camp's boundaries, he started that way.

As he reached the bottom of the hill, all he could distinguish at the top from whence the melodies were coming, was what looked like a flash of gold! His curiosity challenged, he immediately proceeded towards said destination.

On reaching the top, he could finally perceive the source of the music, and what he saw took his breath away!

There was Shinou, their gorgeous commander, leaning against the trunk of a great tree on the hill top! He was standing on one foot while the other was pressed lightly against the stem of the tree. His bright golden hair was flowing with the breeze, falling on his forehead and touching cheekbones, while his robes blew around him haphazardly! His hands were held up to his mouth, and in the he held a rough wooden flute, which touched his full lips lightly, making the heavenly sound! His eyes were closed and his face looked utterly peaceful, as if dreaming some pleasant dream, which he portrayed with his music!

Unable to understand what to do, or to disturb this heart-warming melody, he just stood there and listened quietly, watching this angel play before him who seemed so much at peace with himself and all the world. It was almost an ethereal sight! Watching Shinou like this at that moment, it was impossible to imagine that this man had killed in hundreds on the battle-field!

He looked so much like some forgotten pagan God of beauty.

The Shinou's fingers moved expertly as he played the last few notes. The Daikenja felt as if anything sweeter or more comforting had never been heard!

Finally, as he struck the very last note, the Lord opened his sapphire eyes and recognized the presence of his companion. Of course, he had sensed his arrival a long time ago and was enjoying with no little amusement the awe he had inspired in his clever tactician. "Well," he questioned, with a suppressed smile. "Did you like it, my Sage?" he asked in mock apprehension.

The Sage ignored his joking tone and answered seriously, "That was the best music I've ever heard in my life!" he stated without hesitation. The blonde inclined his head just the fraction of an inch; "I'm honored by your complement!" he said, and it was beyond Daikenja to know whether he was serious or merely jesting, though he would have wagered on the latter.

"You never told me you could play," complained the strategist a little reproachfully. "You never asked!" came the simple reply. Knowing it would be of no use to press the matter any further, the sage looked up at the dark night sky, where here and there little dots of light, like candles illuminated the black curtain that covered the earth. However, he could find no lantern.

"There is no moon tonight," said the Daikenja suddenly. "No;" agreed the General. "For it has come down onto the land to be by my side this night!" And as he finished with a loving smile, he reached out a hand to gently caress the sage's silky, black hair, running his fingers through the dark strains and brushing some stray locks gently away from the double black's cheek! While the said advisor stood petrified.

"W-what are you doing?!" the sage managed to stammer out. The Shinou dropped his hands from his hair to his waistline and, reaching out across his back, pulled him gently toward his body until their breaths brushed each other's skin. The Daikenja was too shocked to be able to back off, not that he particularly wanted to! By now, he was pretty convinced that he was dreaming, so much so he didn't even bother pinching himself to confirm it!

He closed his eyes, still lost in his contemplations, when he felt the general's lips tenderly touching on his eyelids. His heart raced violently as the general caressed his back and soothed his arms. It was strange for the Great Wise Man to be so far out of the control of his own mind. He could neither think straight nor act reasonably. Was this the effect the Shinou had on people? He shuddered to think!

"I love you, my Sage," whispered Shinou, his words simple as ever, bearing no attempts at ornamentallization. The Daikenja shivered involuntarily as a cold wind blew by and the Shinou pressed his frail body closer to himself, as if for protection.

"I would not have burdened you with this knowledge, now, my sage, when you have so much already on your mind to worry about; had it not been for fear that I may never get another chance." The shiver that escaped him now had nothing to do with the cold and the Shinou tightened his protective embrace. "You are not an alien to the truth, Daikenja, and the sooner we can both accept it, the better." The general lowered his face, resting his nose lightly on the top of his sage's night-black head, taking in his beautiful, wild flower scent! "However," his lips moved and his companion could feel, rather than hear him talking. "Before that time finally arrives, there is something I need to know, which only _you_ can tell me!" his tone was urgent now. As his companion showed no inclination to make an answer, Shinou continued; "Do you promise, my Sage, to give me a truthful answer to the question which I ask you?" he pleaded, pulling him away from himself to be able to see his face. "That depends upon what the question is, doesn't it?" replied Daikenja, a smile tugging at his lips.

Immediately taking the hint, the great Shinou unhesitatingly dropped to his knees before his advisor, and, holding out his hand, pleaded, rather than questioned, "Do you love me, my beloved?"

"Yes Shinou, forever;" replied Daikenja smiling, a drop of tear shinning unshed in his onyx eyes. Shinou stood up, and gently wrapping his fur coat around the body of his fiancé, started walking towards his own tent, tugging a bewildered sage along with him. "You are sleeping with me tonight;" the Shinou commanded. Then, glancing back at his strategist's petrified form took pity and commented with a crooked smile; "Don't worry, I won't try anything funny _tonight_! C'mon, it's warmer and more comfortable in there. We _really_ need some good sleep tonight. Else disaster will reign tomorrow's battle-field!" So saying he led his beloved towards what would probably be their first and last night with each other! At least, for this lifetime.


	4. Creating Customs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Hi everyone, this is not so much a chapter as my version of how some customs really started in Shin Makoku. So please forgive any short-comings it may posses. Feel free to review, whether you liked it or otherwise. Read and ENJOY!

**Preparations and Other Activities**

*************************************************************************************************************************

X **Daikenja **X

A faint, almost insignificant warmth touched his feet as the first rays of the rising sun creeped into the tent, heralding a day that would probably make history! The Daikenja's eyes flickered open, to find that he was in the General's tent, lying down on his bed, beside the man who's strong, sword calloused hands were possessively wrapped around his own lithe frame.

Turning over to his side with minor difficulty, he gazed into the oblivious face beside him. The lovely blonde hair falling on his forehead and into his eyes, his breathing soft and level; the Daikenja thought sadly that the Shinou was sleeping peacefully for a man whose hours were numbered. A small, beautiful smile was tugging at his lips, signifying that he was having some pleasant dream, which made the double-black reluctant to wake him. He reached out a hand to touch the general's face. It was a face you could call either handsome or beautiful, for a woman with his features would be just as gorgeous.

"What have I ever done," thought the Daikenja gratefully as he gazed lovingly into his fiancé's peaceful features; "To deserve this deity at my side?!" He caressed the commander's cheek affectionately and carefully brushed the hair off his eyes and face.

Suddenly, the commander's smile widened into an amused one as he slowly opened his sapphire eyes to look at his betrothed. "What's so _interesting _about my face, Daikenja?" he asked, suppressed laughter ringing an every syllable of his words. "Is there anything in it you'd like to examine in the lab?" he questioned innocently. His advisor blushed but retorted. "I was merely contemplating, my Lord, at how similar you look to your cousin, her Ladyship, Rufus von Bielfeld. As a matter of fact," he continued thoughtfully, "Had it not been for last night's incidents, I would have believed that you fancied _her _company far more than mine." He glanced sideways at his companion and reveled in the fact that he had finally managed to make his stubborn fiancé blush. His intimacy with most of the women in the camp, save those who were married, was not unknown to anyone, and neither had his partiality to Rufus gone unnoticed by many. However, deep inside his heart of hearts, the Daikenja felt a slight twinge that had nothing to do with the cold outside.

"Oh come now, my Sage, you are not going to start about _that_!" the Shinou pouted. "It was just a temporary liking, you can't judge me with that!" he objected vehemently.

The Double Black sighed softly. "I am not judging you with anything, Shinou. I can't. I've loved you ever since the day I set eyes upon you, and no matter what you do, I'll keep on doing so; not only for this lifetime, but for thousands of years to come. I would willingly devote every single life I have to your service. However," he said, and his yes wore a worried expression; "They say that 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,'" he quoted; "And if Lady Rufus does not feel about the relationship the same way as you do…" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. The Shinou pulled his face close to his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around him, said; "Don't worry, my love, I'll always protect you, no matter what." He reassured. The Daikenja shook his head slowly, "It is not for my safety that I worry, Shinou," he whispered.

As they walked outside into the open, some of the soldiers had already arrived to relieve the night-watch. They were talking animatedly amongst themselves as they kept guard, and stood up to greet the pair as they arrived, together as always (as Daikenja had to go to the Shinou's tent to wake him every morning, anyways); but with more closeness than usual. The Shinou had his arm firmly wrapped around Daikenja's slender waist, and the strategist, though he looked profoundly uncomfortable by such a public display of intimacy, did not deem to object. Some of the soldiers stared in disbelief. The Shinou's fascination for women was common knowledge in the camp, and often the source of much gossip amongst the soldiers; though that, in no way diminished their respect for their leader; for he would never take a woman against her own free will. Neither would they have put it beyond Shinou to try to hit on a beautiful Soukoku advisor whom they had all come to love and respect, for his unconditional care of everyone, from the highest to the lowest. Though that was an entirely different _kind_ of care! After all, they had all seen those longing eyes with which he used to stare at the man behind his back!

But _Daikenja_?! That was the fact that made everyone stare. He was the one, perhaps the _only_ one in the camp, who seemed absolutely immune to the blonde's undeniable charms. Caring as he was when healing wounds and injuries, he was always so aloof, so detached. That _he_ would someday fall for their general was beyond anything they had imagined in their wildest dreams!

It was Lawrence Weller, one of the few human Lords amongst their forces and a great swordsman, who finally relieved the tension by coughing lightly and saying, "Greetings Your Lordship, Your Eminence; what brings you here so early this day?" The Daikenja, who was looking extremely uncomfortable and out of place, nodded in gratitude. "We came to see how the preparations for the battle are progressing;" answered the Shinou, jubilant as ever, and seemingly unperceptive of his soldiers' surprise, a quality that seemed to irritate Daikenja.

"Everything is going smoothly, by God's grace, my Lord," confirmed the brown-haired soldier. Though the 'God' statement earned a few pointed stares from some members of the Demon tribe, Shinou seemed unaffected. "We are as ready for tonight's fray as we'd ever be; all that is needed now is the news of Soushu's arrival from one of our spies down South." He informed the duo."Thank you Lord Weller," agreed the Shinou. "I am relying on you entirely with this matter. Your territories lie in that area and your people are famed for their excellent espionage. I don't know what I would have done had you refused to join our army!" acknowledged the commander with a heart-warming smile. The other returned his compliments with a genuine smile of his own. Had it been a man of any less personality, thought the Daikenja, he would undoubtedly have blushed red! He realized, not for the first time, that it was Shinou's ability to recognize and use the abilities of others to his own advantage, while making_ them_ feel indebted to _him that_ made the man so special. It was this skill that made success kiss his feet no matter what he did! He realized that this was exactly how the man had handled _him_ so far as well, and it actually made him blush!

Gradually, the other soldiers too began to gather in the field, and the Shinou, attention grabbing as always, stole their notice with no great difficulty. The man's antics never failed to amuse Daikenja! "_My beloved friends,_" he began. 'Damned diplomat!' mused the Daikenja, while enjoying himself thoroughly! The speech continued. "_Today, as you are all aware, shall be the day of our final encounter with the Soushu's army. This day shall create history! With each of your names being etched in golden letters in the pages of both human and Mazoku history! Every one present on this vale today is a hero and protector of our Mother Earth. Hence, I beseech you, my people; let us make our land proud with our blood! Let us, together, free this world of that great and persisting evil by the name of Soushu. Let our sacrifices create a better world for our children and the generations that follow. Give me blood, and I shall give you glory, victory, freedom!_" he completed and suddenly the subdued, lonely mountains were alive with the sounds of resounding applause and unanimous cheers and clapping. His consort smiled. It wasn't hopeless yet, and he would do his best to make Shinou's dream come true, no matter what it took! The man was a genius though, he couldn't deny that. Only Shinou could inspire such unwavering loyalty and unconditional love amongst a people so far apart in race, religion and class!

"_But first_," said the Shinou, once the applause had died down somewhat, "_We shall hold a feast here, in the honor of those who gave their lives for the accomplishment of this noble cause! I ask only that everyone here have a good time and celebrate our upcoming victory!_" More cheers and applause followed this part as an orange haired soldier of stout frame and well muscled limbs piped up from amidst the crowd; "Can't fight with an empty stomach, can we, Great One?!" he asked with a laugh. More audios laughter followed into which Shinou joined heartily, while Sir Weller was seen to pull down the orange-head standing on his tiptoes to get a better view firmly by his collar, wearing a half-irritated, half-amused expression on his face. Soon the soldiers departed to prepare for said feast, all in merry spirits.

"How the Hell do you do that?" the Daikenja asked his fiancé once they were alone. "Half of them won't be alive by sundown today!" he stated in amazement. His companion just smirked and winked at him. "There's more to follow, you'll see," he assured mysteriously. "We shall have cause enough for celebration!" he predicted ominously.

When all the men and women, from the highest to the lowest ranks, were seated randomly at the table (Shinou did not believe in class distinction); he began, calling for the 'priced' attention from all individuals, which, of course, he immediately received. "Ahem," he began, standing at his seat while all eyes were focused on him. He simply _loved_ this! "My dearest friends, it is for a very special cause that I have summoned you here this day. It is to inform you of my recent engagement to my beloved and most trusted advisor and strategist, _Daikenja_!" he announced jubilantly. The Sage looked as if he wished the ground would swallow him. He _seriously _hadn't bargained for this! "I would like to invite every single person present here today to our wedding of the completion of this battle!" he finished, confidence radiating from his every feature.

Suddenly, this pretended over-confidence of his fiancé irritated the Daikenja. Why say all this, when he well knew any of it would never happen? It sent a wave of mixed rage and sadness through his being! "Why are you pretending, Shinou?" he asked on sheer impulse, having no idea of what made him act so rashly and out of character. "You know neither of us shall survive this don't you? I won't live if you die!" he exclaimed, tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly, the sound of a resounding slap filled the tent! In a flash, Shinou was beside his love, wrapping him in a tight embrace, whispering reassurances in his ear. "Don't _ever_ say that again!" he commanded. The Daikenja stood still, unable to move in shock, while silent tears trickled down his cheeks. Knowing the future was as much a curse as a blessing.

Suddenly, cheers and applause filled the tent as many of the occupants started clapping and whistling in delight! The commander and his betrothed were surrounded by admirers and well-wishers. Shinou, their leader, the Great One, was engaged to his best and most trusted advisor! Everyone, including the maids and the Lords, were overjoyed!

Suddenly, amidst all the cheers, there was a clink, followed rapidly by a clang! One of the soldiers of high rank, named Demetrix had dropped a fork, and while one of their bodyguards had stooped to pick it up, had immediately unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Daikenja, when Shinou, with lightening speed, had clashed with the man with his own sword, the invincible Morgif! "A Soukoku, Shinou?!" he asked, his tone filled with disbelief and threatening at the same time. "This is absolutely_ unacceptable! _ That _thing_ is cursed! He shall bring disaster unto you as well as all of us! We should kill him!" he raged futilely as he was ceased by some of the soldiers. "_Hang him_!"shouted the Shinou, in sheer wrath. "_I want him killed, NOW!" _ "No don't, please;" the Daikenja said softly, touching his arm. "Let him be. He does not know what he is doing. We have deaths enough awaiting us in the near future. Spare him, my Lord." He pleaded.

The Shinou looked at his consort. Suddenly, something deep within him softened and he smiled. Nodding at the soldiers to take the said traitor away, he turned to his betrothed. Then, gently touching his silky hair, he said, "I'm glad I chose you, Daikenja. I shall never regret it. Promise me, my love, that you shall always remain by my side, no matter what," he pleaded. "No matter what;" repeated the Double Black without hesitation. "Forever Shinou," he promised with a smile.

**A/N: Yeah, Demetrix is an OC…Read and review.**


	5. News

**A/N: So sorry about the delay in update. Trouble is, I was going through a phase of serious MENTAL BLOCK! So I decided to refresh myself by writing some new fics. Hence, the delay. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**************************

**NEWS**

**********************

As sunset neared, the sky was growing a vivid shade of red, heralding a storm. "This is bad," remarked the Daikenja, looking up at the sky with a worried expression. "If the thunder storm breaks out before we are able to reach the grounds, we may have to sustain heavy losses," he continued, eyes flickering in the Shinou's direction, who continued chatting in an entertained manner to a group of young soldiers. Suddenly, he felt a hand placed lightly over his shoulder and turned to see who the owner was.

"Good afternoon Sir Weller," greeted the strategist with a civil smile. The soldier returned his civilities.

"May I venture to suggest, Your Highness, that you need not be worried…? His Lordship the Shinou knows what is best for all of us. He shall never let any of us willingly into harm's way. He considers every man in the regimen to be his own child, human or demon. And that is why he wants us all to be merry today, for today is perhaps the last chance many in this regimen would ever get! He would be sad to see you unhappy, Your Highness, for of all of us, you are the only one who understands him and he loves you the best." He finished with a gentle smile.

For a minute, Daikenja stared in astonishment at the man standing opposite him. Then he let a genuine smile light his features, meant only for his view, and it was a sight indeed! For after years of pretending and facades, most people had never really come to know how the real man, displaying genuine emotions actually looked. And Clarence Weller had to admit that it was a smile quite as charming as the Shinou's, only, somehow gentler and…sad.

He nodded and went off again to the preparations.

oOo

Slight winds were blowing and there was a drizzle, dark clouds obscured the setting sun, making it seem almost like night-time. From the horizon, the Watch was alerted on catching sight of a horseman riding towards the camp. They readied their swords and sent word to the commander-in-chief of the post, Sir Weller. On hearing the news, Clarence Weller immediately left the camp and gave orders to inform Shinou and Daikenja about the recent developments. This was either another raid, in which case all their plans would inevitably be jeopardized and immediate action was called for. But that was unlikely. The second and more desirable alternative was that it was the spy from the Soushu's army, bringing news of their whereabouts.

He attached his sheath to the belt of his armor and proceeded in the direction of the Watch. By the time he reached, the position and condition of the arriving perpetrator was more clearly visible from their distance, and from what they could gauge, he travelled alone and with no more weaponry than a sheathed sword; not very ominous indications! Soon Shinou and his advisor joined the group and as the messenger approached, a cheer went up from the awaiting soldiers! Finally, the long moments of dreadful anticipation were over and it was time for some real action. They were all young men of hot blood, and reveled in the knowledge!

Shinou then summoned the few soldiers who weren't there yet, along with all healers, blacksmiths and engineers the camp possessed. He gave them detailed instructions about their respective duties and posts, sometimes prompted on by Daikenja, who stood unfailingly by his side.

Finally, the long expected harbinger reached the grounds. He was a very young man, almost a boy. His body was scarred in multiple places and he looked like he hadn't drunk any water in days. His face was haggard and eyes tired and exhausted. Upon reaching within hearing range of the gathering, he choked out, without waiting to dismount, "Soushu is approaching. His troops are great, about twenty times the size of ours! They are crossing the dessert right now and should reach in a matter of hours." So saying, his eyes seemed to close and he fell off his horse onto the ground in sheer exhaustion.

"_My beloved people_!" Shinou announced, addressing the general public. "_It is now time for us to take up arms against one of the worst and the gravest enemies of the world! We can no longer turn back now. We must persevere on the track laid out before us, and sacrifice ourselves so that the generations after us can live in peace and harmony! May fortune be on our side! We shall hence set forth on our final journey, with but one objective to our existence. To destroy Soushu or die in the attempt_!"

As the Shinou completed his inspiring oration, a cheer went up from the crowd, "_Hail Commander! Hail the Great One! We shall destroy Soushu or die in the attempt_!" they all cried in unison.

Shinou shot a smug glance at his advisor, who frowned deeply in return, arms crossed across his chest in marked defiance!

Then, just as they were making ready to leave the camp, Shinou ordered one of his men, "Tell one of the healers to remain behind. We'd need somebody to tend to that poor, injured child. Alek," turning to one of the apprentice healers present there; "You shall remain behind and look after that boy. We shall send for you via signal should some emergency arise, though such a circumstance is unlikely." Ordered Shinou clearly, a note of assurance in his voice.

Everyone else was astounded beyond belief at this sudden bolt from the blue. All but the Daikenja, who just shook his head silently in a knowing manner, though at the same time, a slight smile of unspoken appreciation played on his lips. Shinou, of course, noticed it!

"My Lord," spoke up one of the lower advisors standing by. "Such a course could cause serious consequences for our troops. As it is, we are short of manpower. We can hardly spare even one man. At this point, each extra hand is an asset. To leave behind a healer, even an apprentice for just a _human_ would be very imprudent." He advised.

The Shinou turned to him. He didn't look angry, or even irate at being contradicted. Instead, raising one elegant eyebrow, he quietly questioned the other man, "Would your opinion remain the same, Phillip, were this young man to be your younger brother?"

Phillip looked somewhat disoriented and at a loss for an answer. The Shinou's manner softened, like that of a mother comforting her child after having scolded it for some mischief. "I understand and respect your sentiments, Phillip. You are absolutely right in stating our immediate requirement for all the help we can get. However, this young boy risked his life for all of us, to ensure _our _safety. Do you not think, Phillip, that it would be sinful ingratitude on our part to just leave him here to die after having put him through so much in order to further our own agenda?" he asked gently.

Phillip lowered his head in shame upon understanding his mistake. "Forgive me, O Great One; I was being selfish. I did not see what a great sin I was going to commit! I offer to stay here myself to heal the messenger, to make up for my earlier actions," he offered.

"No," said the Shinou, though he looked satisfied. "The wounds, though deep, are hardly vital. Alek's skills would be enough to heal him. Your powers shall be better utilized upon the battle-field," he decided.

oOo

Soon the troops were ready for departure. The Shinou, along with his great strategist, rode at the head of the army. Beyond them were the twelve Lords, succeeded by the general soldiers. Instead of a deathly silence, an air of determination and ultimate resolution hung over the gathering. Their numbers might be small and their weaponry insignificant, but their cause was true and they were willing to die for it, for their commander!

"_Forward!_" cried Shinou, raising his hand into the air. With a great, war cry, the whole army was suddenly set into motion. They looked like a pack of charging wild beasts, ready to tear the enemy to shreds! The desert sand flew maniacally under the hoofs of the charging cavalry. From back at the now deserted camp, it was a glorious sight to behold. The soldiers with their armors shinning in the moonlight and the unsheathed swords glinting ominously by starlight!

At that moment, it seemed as if the goddess of Victory herself was shielding them with her mighty wings! The Soushu's rule was witnessing its last hours.

***********************************************************************************

**A/N: Well, this was kinda Shinou centric. Anyway, please read and review. I hope you like it! The next chapter will depict the actual war between the two forces…So hang in there!!!**


	6. War

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone!!! I'm back!! Yeah…I know. Like…AT LAST!! Well, better late then never, right??!! My I.C.S.E exams were round the corner so my dad cut off the internet connection. :( Here's the next chapter to the story…read and ENJOY!! Please Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters… **

**WAR **

A streak of lightening flashed across the still, quiet blackness of the night sky, illuminating the darkness and shattering the silence, all at once.

A flurry of dust, like a herd of wild beasts on a stampede, rushed by the mountainous dessert lands. The cavalry, consisting of less than a thousand men in all, advanced at uniform speed towards the battle field. It was the fateful night that would witness the fall of the Shoushu's regime and the beginning of a new era of peace and harmony!

**- DAIKENJA -**

The wind was cold and harsh against his face as he rode beside his Lord. Rode, perhaps, to his own grave. But, strangely, it didn't seem to matter any more. Seeing all the determined faces of the soldiers behind them, and the resolved one of the man riding beside him, all that mattered to him now was the present. He did not care if their chances of victory were practically nil. Neither did it matter to him that the army they were headed to fight was one twenty times their size. Figures and statistics no longer made a difference. All that mattered now was their ultimate goal, and the man whose dream it was to achieve that destination!

'His influence _is _rubbing off on me after all!' thought the Daikenja wryly, shaking his head. For it was highly uncharacteristic of the Great Sage not to pay any heed to logic. He _was_ supposed to be the smart one, right? He sighed and closed his eyes, listening intently to the rhythmic gallop of the horses' hooves. For some strange reason, he felt unnaturally calm tonight. 'Maybe that's how people felt when they were about to die,' the Daikenja mused. Because for all his great knowledge, death was the one subject that he knew nothing about.

Sure, he knew how to pull people _back _from the mouth of death with the help of rare herbs and medicines, and he knew all the folklore about afterlife and Judgment Day and all the other stories that human mothers told their children to put them off to sleep. But he had never believed any of that nonsense to be true; perhaps, he thought, partly because there had never been anyone to tell_ him_ those fantastic tales of Hell and Heaven as a child, so that he had been able to adopt a more logical outlook from an early age. 'Well,' he sighed, with a slight, almost amused smile. 'I'd soon be finding out'. The unceasing thirst for knowledge within him almost made him feel a twinge of excitement at the thought!

"CHARGE!!" roared the General, his command immediately echoed by all the other Lords. The still, dark night came alive with the sound of horses neighing, swords clashing and men screaming and shouting. The sounds of fray even overwhelmed the occasional roars of thunder, which now sounded subdued and distant.

There was blood everywhere. It was as if the entire world was painted in the shade of red! Deep crimson liquid flowed like water through the battle field, forming a miniature stream...

Flashes of light! Flashes of sheer power; as the Mazoku Lords blew their enemies apart with the might of the Elements! But Shoushu, as the Daikenja had predicted, was not an adversary to be taken lightly. It retaliated with equal force every attack that was aimed at it. The Shinou was right in the middle. As always, the centre of attention, albeit undesirable attention! Their leader was fighting like some mythical War god! For surely, no mortal could fight like that. Slashing, dodging, turning and charging, all at once! His golden blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight as his sapphire eyes burnt with the determination to win!

The Daikenja watched, and strategized. Seemingly insignificant, and yet, the infallible director of Shinou's every move, the secret behind his seemingly invincible battle strategy.

He seemed to be actually watching a replay of sorts. Replay of the countless times he had watched the same events play out before his mind's eyes. He had known that Rufus' heedless charging technique was going to get the beautiful yet fierce blonde into trouble sooner or later. He had said as much. Not that he expected the hot-blooded soldier to pay any heed to his advice whatsoever! He knew that the hidden left wing was going to come in handy while dealing with Shoushu's massive infantry. That is why he had suggested their special training be so secret…he did not want the enemy to get wind of their plans through any spies that might have been amongst them.

But there are certain things that even the Daikenja didn't foresee. They were fighting a losing battle, he could see that much. And if he was honest with himself, he could not say that he was really surprised. But what happened midway through the battle was something he hadn't even imagined in his wildest dreams!

The Shinou was fighting, his energy and skills undiminished even after hours of relentless combat. The same of course, could not be said of his soldiers, who were obviously growing weary of the ceaseless bloodshed.

Suddenly, a commotion seemed to break out right in the middle of the Shoushu's army. Turning to look, the Daikenja's sharp eyes caught a glimpse of a burning red light, which seemed to be moving. The Daikenja moved closer to get a better view. Even though he knew he was riding into enemy territory, any unprecedented events could wreck havoc within their already disheveled troupes. And they had enough problems on their hands as it is!

As his vision became clearer, seeing over the heads of the fighting soldiers, his eyes widened at the sight they beheld. The light he had witnessed just a while ago was, in reality, a surge of pure, raw power! And it was heading straight towards the middle of the battle field, where Shinou was still fighting, obliterating everything on its path!

Drawing up his horse's reins, the Daikenja kicked the steed's flanks, almost on reflex. Brought to action by this sudden provocation, the war horse took off at the wind's speed. Such was its agility that, even amidst the fierce clashing of swords, faces turned to look in his direction.

The Shinou threw off his latest adversary with a huff as the sounds of fierce stamping of hoofs and petrified screams came to his ears. Now, there was nothing unusual about these sounds on a battle-field such as this one. But something about the sheer terror hidden in their depths drew his attention, making him turn…

A burning flash of crimson light, vanishing from his sight as swiftly as it had come, as it was obscured from his view by night-black fabric, hair of the same shade cascading down its length as his savior, covering him, took the full force of the attack! A muted cry issued from the man's lips as he wavered on the horse's back, and then silently fell back, unconscious.

He was caught by the Shinou's strong arms as he fell off his saddle, barely breathing, blood covering his entire body. The General gripped the limp body of his fallen comrade tightly, eyes wide in shock. For a moment, he just held on tightly to the lifeless form of his advisor, as if his life depended upon it. His sapphire eyes darted wildly across the suddenly silent battle field. Such was the impact of the enemy's spell that, even the blood thirsty soldiers, who were after their opponent's life tooth and nail just a moment ago, had stopped dead in shock!

And then, as if just awakening from a momentary reverie, the Commander's eyes narrowed, and a feral growl escaped his lips, which sent a chill up the spines of friend and foe alike. Delicately lifting the prone figure in his arms, he handed him over to the nearest healer, who received the burden with equal delicacy of touch. For a look from the enraged warrior was enough to speak volumes about the consequences that would follow if anything happened to his precious strategist! Then, with sharp, piercing eyes, he once again turned his attention to the battle ground, littered with corpses, a humorless smile playing on his lips…

**END-**

**Ya, I know. Cliffhanger! HA HA… ;) **

**Well, hope you liked it! Please review!!! I shall update once I have 25 reviews… :) **

**So don't forget to click that green button, guys!!! ;)**


	7. Aftermath

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back with the 7th chapter of this story! I sincerely hope that everyone enjoys it. Read and Review!!!**

**Notes for the Reader's Convenience: Honestly, I did not know how to represent Shoushu. As far as I understood from the anime, it wasn't an actual entity but rather an influence. Besides, it would be rather difficult to seal an actual human being into boxes without having to make a messy business of butchering them first! That sounded rather grotesque, so I decided on this instead. **

**I did not know which element Shinou was supposed to use. But being the Great One and all, I kinda figured he should be able to command them all without much trouble. Also, when they talk about a 'pact' or 'treaty' with the elements, I imagined that it was something that the Original King initiated that had since developed into a culture. **

**I would also like to apologize for any mistakes or shortcomings in the Daikenja's characterization. But somehow, it seems to me that for all his seriousness, he was a lot kinder and more generally affectionate than his current incarnation, Murata seems to be. Guess living for 4000 years disillusioned him a great deal, huh. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters, so please spare me the lawsuits! ;)**

**P.S. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story up till now from the very bottom of my heart. I really appreciate all their feedback. So thanks a bunch for your constant support and encouragement!**

**Yeah, I know. I'll shut up now!! Have a good read… :)**

**Aftermath**

**-Shinou-**

The Shinou's eyes shone with determined focus as his mouth set in a grim line. The almost tangible aura of resolution and power around him had somehow turned ice cold, as opposed to the heated fire of a few moments ago. He let out a low, menacing growl, as sapphire orbs scanned the battle-field for the perpetrator of the devastating attack. Suddenly, his vision fixed right at the middle of the vast enemy troupes. He kicked the charger's flanks, producing a high-pitched neigh from the said beast as it threw its front legs up into the air, preparing for the final charge! The harsh wind seemed to respond to the Shinou's emotions by becoming even more hostile, golden strands of blonde hair whipped backwards by its force.

'CHARGE'!! Growled the infuriated Mazoku for the second time that night. But somehow, the latter command sounded a lot more ominous in its intonation. It sent involuntary shivers down the spines of battle-hardened soldiers and courageous aristocrats from both sides.

His fingers tightened around the reins and the war-horse took off at lightening speed, its hoofs barely touching the ground! Such was the intensity of the Commander's power that not even the bravest of the enemy's soldiers dared to stand in his way as he made his unwavering path towards the centre of the Shoushu's army, the twelve Lords at his heels.

On reaching their destination, the warriors came face to face with a glowing orb of the same power that had caused the havoc. The same raw, uncontained, burning energy that had injured the Daikenja. The entire field looked on with mingled fear and awe as the final confrontation between the two arc-nemeses started off!

Suddenly, the fierce aura of power surrounding the General intensified into a visible red light and the force of the wind seemed to gather around him, forming a miniature cyclone. Flashes of electricity illuminated the darkness of the night as even the earth began to tremble beneath the feet of soldiers and steed alike. And yet, they all watched, transfixed…

The Shoushu's power sphere reacted to this as well, by glowing brighter and becoming larger in size, as if it were challenging the Mazoku to fight!

Eyes closed, the Shinou raised one hand towards the starlit skies. "Come to me, all powers that make up the Elements of the Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. In return, I swear to protect you and this Earth from this omniscient evil, the Shoushu, with my life!"

Immediately, a surge of energy came to life around the Great One, surrounding him with the four elements all at once, forming an indestructible shield! Almost simultaneously, the Shoushu's energy also came to life, rushing out towards the now enclosed Mazoku as if in a desperate bid. There was a deafening clash, a flash of lightening as the earth shook from the impact of the collision, and a flash of white light surrounded the area, blocking the participants of the combat from view.

Finally, the mist cleared. The Shinou was standing alone amidst the onlookers, his body glowing with energy.

"Victory is ours!" He declared, to his stunned audience. "However, I have only temporarily been able to absorb the Shoushu's power completely. But it has not been sealed as of yet. I do not have the ability to seal it all by myself, and the only others with the power are the twelve great Lords of our army." He looked at the said warriors, who all suddenly straightened under his gaze.

"However, I would like to warn you that such an action would bring immense responsibilities and dangers, not only unto yourselves but also to your descendents for generations to come. As such, I shall not force anyone to take the burden against their will. It is your decision, and yours alone, whether or not you would like to accept this responsibility," he finished, gaze intense upon his followers.

One by one, all of them came forward. The first to join Shinou was Rufus von Bielfelt, as he was so often the first to do almost everything, the more perilous, the better! He was followed almost immediately by Lawrence Weller, after whom came the Wincott brothers. The rest of the nobles soon followed suit.

The Shinou smiled, for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"I knew you would come," he said, almost in a whisper.

"Of course we would, my Lord," conceded Lord Weller. "We swore to follow you to the ends of the world, and beyond." He smiled.

As they finished sealing the boxes containing fragments of Shoushu's deadly power, Rufus came to stand beside Shinou on his horseback. Leaning a little towards his Commander, with a mischievous yet soft smile on his lips, one only he could manage, he whispered, "You should go now, I think there is someone waiting to see you. And you wouldn't want to keep that person waiting, would you?" A mischievous glint in the eyes; "You've already done the main job, we can manage the cleaning up from here," he promised, winking, and rode off.

The Shinou could not help but smile.

*****

**-Daikenja-**

The Shinou turned his steed, trotting slowly towards the largest medic-camp in the vicinity. Truth be told, for all his bravery on the battle-field, he did not have the courage to enter the tent at the moment. He was afraid of what sight he might behold there, and if he would be able to keep himself in control if it was what he had most feared…

He dismounted just outside the closed flap of the tent. The groans and cries of the injured soldiers could be heard from within. Lingering there a while to gather his thoughts, he finally stepped inside, with bated breath. The scent of blood and herbs overwhelmed his senses for a while. He looked around himself. Injured, bleeding men, heroes of war, surrounded him, their moans and cries mingling into a low humming sound at the back of his head. His eyes darted around the tent, in search of the one face they longed to see.

A slender figure was lying still on a makeshift bed right at the back of the tent. His eyes were shut as long lashes cast dark shadows on his pale cheeks. A cavalcade of night-black hair was splayed out on the white sheets, forming a dark halo in sharp contrast to the pale whiteness of his skin, covering his bare shoulders. In another situation, it would have been a magnificent sight to behold!

An aged man, in a heeler's attire was leaning over him, tending wounds while his patient lay, oblivious to the world. The Shinou's breath caught in his throat as he moved forward. The heeler, suddenly aware of his presence, straightened and turned to face him, bowing when he saw who it was. A small smile adorned the man's lips.

As if in answer to the Commander's questioning look, the Daikenja stirred slightly on his bed.

The Shinou's breath hitched. He felt week from sheer relief, hands reaching out to hold on to the headboard in order to steady himself.

"He will be alright," assured the elderly man beside him. "It seems he absorbed the full force of the attack by himself, probably to prevent more bloodshed and massacre," he confided, shaking his head. "Frankly, it's a miracle he is still alive. Any ordinary man would have succumbed to those wounds long ago." He indicated the bloodied bandages on the sleeping man's chest, barely visible over the sheets. "But it's alright, though. He seems to be parrying well," he nodded reassuringly.

The General smiled weakly at this newfound information, amused in spite of himself. That was Daikenja all over, selfless and kind. Risking his own life for people who would have stoned him to death even a few months ago without batting an eyelid! Honestly, he did not know whether to be grateful or angry any more.

He moved closer to the sleeping figure on the bed, hands reaching out to touch the peacefully oblivious face lightly. He raised a finger to dismiss the healer, who bowed and departed silently. The Shinou sat down carefully on the edge of the narrow bed, wary not to disturb its occupant. His fingers reached out to stroke his dreaming companion's forehead lightly, brushing back stray locks of night-black hair. He looked down at the serene, peaceful face of his sleeping comrade and his fingers shook, overwhelmed.

"Wake up," whispered the Shinou, softly under his breath. And just like the previous time, as if in response to his call, the Daikenja's eyelids fluttered. The General's heart skipped a beat.

Finally, the Daikenja's eyes opened and he stared, eyes dazed, at the sapphire orbs gazing back at him with a mixture of anxiety and relief. Then,, as if in a wave, all the memories of the battle flooded back to him, bringing the pain with it. He flinched. The Shinou's body tensed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice concerned, while his fingers continued to place feather-light caresses on his temple.

"Sh-Shinou!" breathed the Daikenja, voice shaky. He shut his eyes tightly as if in an attempt to will away the pain that was now coursing mercilessly throughout his entire body. Then, forcing himself to open them once more, he looked straight at his Lord, leaning over him, eyes wide in concern.

"W-what happened?" he asked cautiously, both anxious to hear the answer and wary of what it may be. The logical side of the Great Sage, still functional deep within his dazed mind, told him that the answer to his unvoiced question must be in the affirmative, as the Shinou's presence before him testified beyond a doubt. Still, he wanted to hear it from the man's lips himself. Wanted something solid and real to hold on to, for once, rather than just hypotheses and calculations…

"We won!" came the simple answer to unspoken question, one which he had not dared to put into words as of yet. The Daikenja felt a wave of relief, amounting almost to ecstasy, wash over him with such force that, for a moment, it made him forget his physical agony.

A soft smile adorned his lips; soft, yet triumphant, and his fingers wrapped themselves around the Commander's free hand.

"We did it!" he whispered. The Shinou could not help but smile in return.

There was a moment's pause, during which they simply looked at each other, each lost in his own thoughts, relaxing in the other's presence. Finally, the blonde spoke.

"Why?" he asked, his lips forming the word, though no sound escaped his throat. The dark haired man closed his eyes, smile still intact, though it had lost its fierce intensity from a moment ago. It looked gentler, and a little sad. It was a rare sight indeed, the Shinou's invincible strategist looking so vulnerable, yet so peaceful.

"Because your life is more important than mine, for the future of the land," answered the Great Sage, slowly. "And because I would have died without regrets if it had been to save your life, my Lord." He confessed, opening his eyes to look straight at the Shinou.

"Don't," pleaded the greatest warrior of all time softly, almost pathetically. His eyes had filled, tears held back only by the force of will.

"_Don't ever do that to me again_!" he demanded, voice louder, shaking. His eyes had become more focused now, blazing; his voice passionate! He gripped his lover's hand tightly, stubbornly refusing to let go.

"I don't want to live. Not without you!" he declared, fire dancing in his eyes. "I'd rather die with you…" he said, quieter now, though by no means less passionate in his feelings.

One slender finger came to rest over the Shinou's lips. "Shhh…It's alright now," whispered the Daikenja, his voice soothing, reassuring, like comforting a rebellious child. "I'm here," he pressed the Shinou's hand lightly for emphasis.

"Forever?" the Commander questioned, his lips pouting, voice petulant like a child's as he gazed wide-eyed at his advisor, in nervous anticipation of his answer. The Daikenja almost laughed at the way the blonde man looked at him, his gaze adoring and those notorious puppy-dog eyes firmly in place! Except that it hurt his injured chest too much to do so. Hence, he just settled for smiling amusedly instead.

"For as long as you want me to," promised the Sage, after a while, smiling.

And that promise held truer than either of them had imagined that night, as they gazed at each other, the sun illuminating the horizon at the distance, heralding the break of dawn. And the beginning of a new era…

**-End-**

**Please review folks…a little encouragement now and then works wonders for the soul, and the story!!**

**See you in the next chappie~**

***


End file.
